When a person opens a door and enters a dark hallway or room, it can be difficult to find a light source to turn on. This can be particularly difficult when the person is not familiar with the space. For example, a hotel customer can have a difficult time locating a light source when they first enter a hotel guest room. Further, the hotel customer may have a difficult time locating items in the room, and may have to enlist the assistance of hotel staff. This can increase resources of the hotel in addressing customer issues and/or decrease customer satisfaction.
A system, such as a room automation system, can be used to detect occupancy in a space using sensors and to perform one or more functions based on the detected occupancy, such as turning on lights in the space. However, in some instances, if a first person is occupying the space, such as a sleeping person, when a second person enters the space, one or more of the functions may disrupt the first person. For instance, turning all lights on when the first person is sleeping may wake up the first person.